Known devices are directed to containing heat generated by soldering or welding and not to protection of the underlying structures or fittings. Other devices are intended to smother burning beneath the device.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,181, describes a heat retaining hood for use during gas or electric fusion welding. The hood may be made of material which is a poor conductor of heat, such as firebrick, magnesia or asbestos. Due to the low heat conductivity of these materials, the heat is concentrated close to the weld and is not carried away. The hood is moved along the weld as the weld is formed. Chamberlain, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,901, describes a portable shield of flexible, heat-insulating material, such as aluminized fiberglass. The shield has a top stiffener member and a handle and is used for fire-fighting.
Skinner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,273, describes a welding blanket used to protect surrounding structures from spatters of molten metal during welding. The blanket is a flexible three-layer device comprising outer layers of non-woven rayon fabric and an inner layer of vermiculite, fiberglass and other heat-resistant material. The patent to Doyle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,370, describes a fire-extinguishing blanket including connected cells containing fire-smothering material. A combustible layer covers one side of the blanket. The blanket is thrown onto the fire, the combustible covering is burned and the smothering material released to extinguish the fire.
The Shving patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,583, describes a flail for beating out grass or brush fires. The device includes an asbestos panel which is stiffened by sheet metal panels on each side. Obert, U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,612, describes a heat economizer, made of any suitable refractory material, which controls and conserves heat during gas fusion welding or other heat producing operations. The heat produced is confined within an enclosure to maximize the benefit of the heat produced.